Kendall's Knight
by Sassy Kames
Summary: He was walking and then suddenly being slammed into the wall by a bigger body. A mouth was on his, forcing his lips to part before a tongue slipped inside. He was surprised and scared and didn't know who was doing this to him. That is until he heard the cold voice purr, "You taste better than I thought." Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Romance For KAMES.


**A/N **This is another request requested by KAMES, an anonymous reviewer. What she asked:

Could you write a story, where Kendall is kissed by another male against his sake and his (of course boyfriend) James would come to rescue him?

Well, of course I can, dear. Hopefully it's okay though. D:

Enjoy, KAMES! Lol. Enjoy Kames. Get it? I do. Get it and enjoy it- alright, I'm shutting up now.

* * *

**Kendall's Knight**

Kendall didn't know what happened. He was walking back to apartment 2J with Taco Bell sacks in his hands, the dinner he had to go get for his friends and boyfriend after losing a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

And then the next thing he knew, his dinner sacks were dropped to the carpet floor and he was being slammed up against the wall close to 2J's door by a bigger and stronger body and a hot mouth was attacking his own. Gasping out in surprise at this, Kendall felt a slimy tongue shove its way into his mouth and down his throat making him gag.

He heard a cold chuckle from his attacker. "You taste better than I thought you."

Kendall froze, finally getting a good look at the person. "W-Wally?!"

Wally bit down hard on his lip making him cry out in pain. "It's Wayne Wayne you little bitch!" Wayne Wayne hissed before gripping with one hand on Kendall's slim hip and wrapping his other hand around the blonde's neck, giving it a rough squeeze. Kendall choked slightly before coughing when he felt Wayne Wayne's tongue slide back inside his mouth.

"G-g-get off me!" he cried while shoving on the other male's chest. Wayne Wayne didn't even budge. He smirked coldly before wedging his leg between both of Kendall's and squeezed his throat again while suckling on the younger boy's bottom lip.

"Nah, I don't think so," Wayne Wayne whispered in Kendall's ear, "I think I'm going to play with you; it's only fair since you got me kicked out of my own band and got me thrown into a retarded one for fucking babies."

"Th-that's your own damn fault, Wally!" Kendall growled with a shaky voice. He tried shoving the bigger male off him but to no success. "Seriously, get the fuck-" Kendall cut his own sentence off abruptly as soon as he felt that tongue slip inside his ear.

"My fault, huh?" Wayne Wayne purred, still licking Kendall's ear in a way that made said boy shudder and squirm. "We're going to have to change how you think, Mr. 'Bad Boy' Knight." Wayne Wayne growled the last part before yanking Kendall forward by the neck and banging him back into the wall.

"Stop it!" the blonde tugged on the large hand wrapped around his throat but couldn't get it off. "Wally-"

"It's WAYNE WAYNE!" said boy screamed before repeating what the blonde told him to stop doing.

"You're hurting me!" Kendall gasped and Wayne Wayne frowned mockingly.

"Aww, is wittle Kendall in pain? Does he want to feel pleasure now? Huh?" the bigger male cooed before moving the leg wedged between Kendall's and leaned down to connect their lips. Before they met, Kendall screamed on the top of his lungs, "JAMES!"

The apartment door banged open loudly and Wayne Wayne's chuckle was cut off short when his mouth was punched by a strong, balled up fist. As soon as he was free from Wally, Kendall rushed around a pissed off looking James and pressed himself between Carlos and Logan who'd stepped out into the hall.

The two shorter but older boys wrapped their arms around their blonde friend's slightly trembling body and stared at their other friend who was currently beating the shit out of Wally.

"AND IF I _**EVER**_ FUCKING FIND YOU AGAIN MESSING WITH _**MY **_BOYFRIEND AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO FUCKING LIFE AND FUCKING _**MURDER **_YOU AGAIN." James yelled before kicking an almost knocked out Wally once more. And another kick... and another one... two- no, seven more.

"James, I think he gets the point." Logan stated as he stared at his outraged friend kick Wally's body who was now out cold.

"Just want to make sure he fucking understands." the brunette growled as he kicked the other teen.

"Yeah, um, he's knocked out."

James stopped. "Good. Then he fucking understands." giving one last kick for the road and a dirty look to the unconscious boy, James stalked away towards Kendall. The blonde ran forward and threw himself into his boyfriend's comforting arms.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" the brunette asked, holding the younger boy close to his bigger body.

"Y-yeah, just shaken up a bit. The bastard has some serious issues." Kendall replied in a small, muffled voice since his face was nuzzled deep into James' warm chest.

"Come on, let's talk inside," Logan started. "Carlos, grab the food." the raven haired boy pointed to the abandoned sacks before walking into the apartment. James walked in after him, Kendall safely glued to his side.

Once Carlos grabbed their food and got settled on the couch where his friends were, James spoke up. "So. What did he do besides almost kissing you?"

"He almost kissed you?" Logan asked surprised.

Kendall bit his sore lip on accident and winced before replying. "Um... he did kiss me... and choked me and threatened to... rape me I think."

"WHAT?"

"HUH?!"

"OH, HELL NO!"

"James, stop!" Kendall shot up from the couch after his boyfriend who was storming towards the front door again.

"Motherfucker trying to do what, fucking did what, I'm gonna kill him so hard and-"

"Jamie, please!" Kendall wrapped his arms around James' stomach before holding on tight to him. "I'm o-okay, I am. Please, let's just forget about this."

James whirled around and faced the shorter and younger boy with a glare. "He fucking kissed you."

"Y-yeah, I know-"

"He fucking threatened you."

"Yeah, b-but-"

"To fucking _rape _you."

Kendall flinched. "I-in a way-"

"Can't forget he choked you." James hissed and the blonde closed his eyes, still feeling Wally's hand wrapped around his delicate neck roughly.

Swallowing, Kendall murmured, "I know."

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET ALL THIS?" James roared, losing his patience. Fuck, he was so pissed right now. At Wally for ruining their night by fucking harrassing Kendall. His boyfriend. That just fucking does NOT sit well with James. Especially when Kendall is telling him to _forget about it._

**No.**

"James is right, Kendall! Wally really could have hurt you!" Carlos chimed in angrily.

James pointed to Kendall's slightly red neck from Wally's hard grip. "The bastard already did." he growled before glaring at Kendall. "I'm not forgetting about this. Ever. But..." the brunette sighed harshly as he stared up at his blonde beauty's soft face. "Right now I will... it's gonna be damn difficult but this was supposed to be our night together- all of us so that's what it's going to be. But tomorrow..."

Kendall didn't miss the way James' hazel eyes darkened with burning anger filled with cold hatred. "Okay, Jamie. Now let's go eat?" Kendall asked quietly.

James leaned down and kissed him softly. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as James' lips healed all the abuse they received minutes ago and let out a small moan. He felt James smile against his lips and blushed.

Pulling away and holding Kendall in his arms, James said, "Alright, let's eat."

"And maybe watch a movie too?" the blonde asked cutely, making his boyfriend and friends smile.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed excitedly. Don't get him wrong though. He was still furious at Wally to do such a thing to his friend. As was Logan who was unwrapping a burrito. They all weren't going to let this pass them by easily. Tomorrow, the three of them WERE going to be hunting down Wally and put him in his grave.

Okay, maybe just the hospital...

Whatever, they'd figure it out when it was time to. But for right now, they were all enjoying each other's company on the orange couch while eating some Taco Bell and watching The Dark Knight.

Kendall curled more into James' side and rested his face in the crook of the older boy's neck, keeping his emerald eyes on the television. James smiled and kissed the top of his head before tilting the boy's face up and connecting their lips sweetly together. Kendall didn't hesitate to part his lips when James asked for entrance with his tongue.

The blonde's own tongue came out and danced with James' for a minute. It wasn't too long when Kendall was pulled into James' lap with said boy's arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist.

"Ugh, really?" Logan groaned but smiled at the happy couple.

"Logie, hush! This is my favorite part!" Carlos whacked the nerd with a couch pillow, eyes trained on the tv. Logan rolled his eyes but obeyed the Latino while his two friends sat on the end of the sofa still lip locked together.

* * *

**A/N **Hope this was okay, KAMES! :]


End file.
